The present invention relates to a spraying apparatus and especially to a multipurpose spraying apparatus having a sealing member incorporating selectable product apertures into the sealing member itself.
Liquid aspirators are commonly employed to apply diluted solutions containing chemicals such as pesticides, fungicides, herbicides, and fertilizers to lawns or garden foliage. Such aspirators are also commonly used to dispense detergents (including liquid, gelatinous and dry detergents). There are two general types of sprayers that are employed for these functions, those that use concentrated liquid chemical solutions of various viscosities, and those that utilize gelatinous substances or powdered dry chemicals. Typically, both types of sprayers are attached to a garden hose.
In the case of the liquid chemical aspiration sprayer, the pressure of the water delivered by the hose through the sprayer creates a negative pressure gradient or venturi that causes the chemical solution to be aspirated into the water stream, thereby providing a diluted solution to be sprayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,923, for example, discloses a variable dilution ratio hose-end aspirator sprayer. The sprayer comprises a container for housing the liquid to be mixed with the water and a mixing head having a nozzle at one end thereof and a garden hose attachment device at the other end thereof. The sprayer also includes a mixing chamber within the mixing head, a hose for communicating the liquid from the container to the mixing head and a disk having a plurality of apertures therein rotatably mounted in the mixing head to control flow from the container to the mixing chamber. A flow tube communicates liquid in the container to the inlet in the mixing chamber through a selected aperture in the disk so that the liquid is diluted with pressurized water at a dilution ratio determined by the size of the aperture aligned with the tube and the mixing chamber. The sprayer also includes a cleaning orifice positioned circumferential from the mixing chamber so that each aperture of the disk may be selectively aligned with the cleaning orifice for cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,016 also discloses an aspiration-type chemical sprayer for dispensing small quantities of a liquid-based chemical into a stream of carrier fluid. The sprayer includes a sprayer head assembly sealingly mounted onto a container for storing the chemical to be disbursed. The sprayer head assembly also includes a multifunction unitary valve for providing a range of aspiration rates simultaneously with full communication of the container interior to atmospheric pressure. The valve may also include means for positive and simultaneous closure of the aspiration and vent passages so as to seal the chemical in the container when the sprayer is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,059 similarly discloses an aspiration-type chemical sprayer including a sprayer head assembly sealingly mounted onto a container holding chemicals such as pesticides or fertilizers. A unitary valve in the sprayer head assembly controls carrier fluid flow from a pressurized source of water while simultaneously providing a controlled aspiration rate and full communication of the container interior to atmospheric pressure. The valve additionally includes simultaneous closure of the carrier fluid, aspiration and vent passage ways so as to seal the chemical in the container when the sprayer is not being used.
In general, the liquid chemical aspiration sprayers include a container for holding the chemical solution to be diluted and sprayed and a sprayer/mixing head. The base portion of the sprayer head serves as a cover for the chemical container. Such sprayer heads generally include an adapter for connecting the sprayer head to a standard garden hose, and a hand valve for turning on and off the flow of water from the garden hose. The sprayer head also includes an aperture over which water from the garden hose passes to mix with undiluted chemical solution from the container. Such sprayer heads may also include a venturi chamber in which the water from the garden hose mixes with the chemical from the container.
In principle, as water passes over the aperture or through the venturi chamber, a siphoning or vacuum action is created by virtue of the velocity of the water passing over the aperture or through the chamber, to draw chemical from the container into the water stream for dilution. The basis of operation of these sprayers is, in closed venturi type systems, Bernoulli""s principle. And, in aspiration type sprayers open to the atmosphere, the principle under which product is drawn from the container is known as the Kuanda effect.
Liquid chemical aspiration sprayers are of two general types . Many of these sprayers have a fixed, nonadjustable dilution ratio. However, other commercially available liquid chemical aspiration sprayers provide for multiple dilution ratios. These multiple dilution ratio sprayers generally do not require chemical premixing and directly provide the desired concentration of liquid chemical into the carrier stream. The variation in the dilution ratios is generally provided in these sprayers by either varying the size of the opening of the passageway between the chemical container to the mixing chamber, or by varying the size of the vent opening which allows air into the mixing chamber in order to control the level of vacuum and the resulting siphoning action on the liquid chemical from the container. In both types of multiple dilution sprayers, a rotatable w heel or slideable stem, which incorporates orifices of various sizes, is interposed in the passageway or the vent opening and is used to select the appropriate dilution ratio.
Sprayers that are to be used for wettable chemical powders also utilize the same basic container sprayer/mixing head design as liquid chemical aspiration sprayers. But, when the water delivered from the hose enters the sprayer/mixing head, a portion of that stream is directed into the container to dissolve and dilute the wettable chemical powder therein. once diluted, the product solution enters that portion of the water stream pressure gradient described above and by displacement of the solution within the container by incoming water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,588 also discloses an aspiration-type sprayer comprising a sprayer head which is permanently attachable to a container in which additive material is received. The sprayer head may be moveable between positions controlling the degree of aspiration affected, and is provided with a cap moveable between a first position in which the cap seals the container and prevents the additive material from escaping therefrom and a second position in which the container is unsealed and aspiration of the contents thereof can take place. Elements may be provided as part of the sprayer assembly for controlling the flow of the aspirating fluid. The cap is secured in its sealing position by an element which requires special manipulating for release, thereby providing an important safety feature.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,288 and 5,372,310 each disclose an aspiration-type sprayer that is attached to a product container. This sprayer includes a control mechanism for simultaneously controlling the flow of the carrier stream through the nozzle and the chemical product. This sprayer provides the ability to spray both the chemical solution and pure carrier fluid, as well as the ability to be placed in a sealed xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position. More particularly, the means for controlling the flow of carrier fluid can be opened while the chemical product is sealed within the container. In this sprayer, the product channel is both substantially linear and substantially reduced in length.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,288 and 5,372,310 also disclose a means to dispense a soluble solid chemical or a wettable powder. The control mechanism can be slid into a position where a portion of the carrier stream is diverted into the container to dilute the dry chemical. The resulting chemical solution then exits the container via a product channel and is placed back into the non-diverted portion of the carrier stream, again under the influence of the aforementioned negative pressure gradient and displacement with incoming water.
Typically, in the above-described sprayers, including the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,230,288 and 5,372,310, product flows through one or more apertures in the valve or apparatus body and/or selection element. The selection element may be connectively engaged to the valve body. The connection between the selection element and the valve body must be airtight in order to provide a vacuum necessary for aspiration. In order to provide the airtight seal, a separate sealing means is generally provided in the form of a gasket, membrane or o-rings.
Additionally, a common problem associated with sprayer application devices, small apertures have a tendency to become clogged or blocked by debris in the material being diluted. Commonly, this is overcome, by a user probing the aperture to eliminate the blockage or by the use of a filter screen at the beginning of the product flow passages. In both instances, the effect is essentially undesirable due to potential damage to the product and additional costs. It is noted that some application devices do not allow access to the apertures for cleaning, rendering a clogged device a faulty device.
An advantage exists, therefore, for a sealing and selection member for any type of application and/or mixing system that incorporates the selectable product apertures directly into the sealing element itself. This would allow the use of fixed apertures in the valve body itself in a preferred diameter to insure proper tolerances are met for optimal performance of the aspiration principal.
Another advantage exists for a sealing member formed from an elastomeric material which would allow apertures of a diagonal or less than linear nature.
Another advantage exists for an application device having apertures which are self-cleaning.
A further advantage exists for a multi-function spraying application device which can spray simultaneously from two separate containers.
Finally, an advantage exists for a sealing member which includes product apertures having a broad range of sealing applications.
Accordingly, the preferred embodiment of the present invention provides an aspiration type sprayer head for attachment to a container containing either a liquid or dry chemical product to be diluted by a carrier stream. The sprayer comprises a cap member having means for attaching the cap member to a source of the carrier stream and means for attaching the cap member to the container.
The cap member further includes a carrier stream flow passage, outlet means communicable with the carrier stream flow passage for delivering product from the container to the carrier stream flow passage, and inlet means communicable with the carrier stream flow passage and an ambient atmosphere for delivering a selected one of a portion of the carrier stream fluid and ambient air to the container. A valve element is slidable between xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d positions to control carrier stream flow through the carrier stream passage.
The sprayer head further comprises control means movably connected to the cap member for controlling fluid communication between the cap member and the container. The control means comprises a seal member having at least one product aperture and preferably a plurality of product apertures of different aperture sizes communicable with the outlet means of the cap member for delivering product from the container to the carrier stream flow passage, and may also comprise one or more carrier stream inlet ports communicable with the carrier stream flow passage and the inlet means of the cap member and/or one or more vent channels communicating with atmospheric air. The control means is selectively disposable into a plurality of positions with respect to said cap member.
According to a first presently preferred embodiment conducive to spraying liquid product, when the control means is placed into one of a plurality of xe2x80x9cfirst positionsxe2x80x9d with respect to the cap member, the inlet means of the cap member communicates with the ambient atmosphere and delivers ambient air to the container. Simultaneously, one of the plurality of product apertures communicates with the outlet means of the cap member and the carrier stream flow passage. With the control means so disposed, undiluted liquid product is drawn from the container and diluted by the carrier stream in the carrier stream flow passage and diluted product is discharged from the sprayer head at a first preselected dilution ratio while ambient air displaces product drawn from the container. When the control means is placed into another of the plurality of first positions with respect to the cap member, another one of the plurality of product apertures having a different aperture size is brought into alignment with the outlet means of the cap member and the carrier stream flow passage. Under these circumstances, product is drawn from the container and diluted by the carrier stream in the carrier stream flow passage and diluted product is discharged from the sprayer head at another preselected dilution ratio different from the first preselected dilution ratio. In addition, the control means may be disposed into other positions whereby only carrier stream is dispensed by the apparatus or the apparatus is sealed as to all fluid flow.
In accordance with a further presently preferred embodiment suitable for spraying powdered product, highly viscous liquid product or gelatinous substances, when the control means is placed into one of a plurality of xe2x80x9cfirst positionsxe2x80x9d with respect to the cap member, one of a plurality of carrier stream inlet ports communicates with the carrier stream flow passage and the inlet means of the cap member and delivers a portion of the carrier stream to the container. Concurrently, one of the plurality of the product apertures communicates with the outlet means of the cap member and the carrier stream flow passage. With the control means in this disposition, the portion of the carrier stream delivered to the container mixes with the product and the mixed carrier stream and product is drawn from the container and diluted by the carrier stream in the carrier stream flow passage at a first preselected dilution ratio whereupon the diluted carrier stream and product mixture is discharged from the sprayer head. When the control means is placed into another of the plurality of first positions with respect to the cap member, another carrier stream inlet port is brought into communication with the carrier stream flow passage and the inlet means of the cap member while another one of the plurality of product apertures having a different aperture size is brought into alignment with the outlet means of the cap member and the carrier stream flow passage. Accordingly, carrier stream is again delivered to the container and mixes with the product and mixed carrier stream and product is drawn from the container and diluted by the carrier stream in the carrier stream flow passage and diluted product is discharged from the sprayer head at another preselected dilution ratio different from the first preselected dilution ratio. Again, the control means may also be disposed into other positions whereby only carrier stream fluid is dispensed by the apparatus or the apparatus is sealed as to all fluid flow.
According to a further preferred embodiment wherein the sprayer is adapted to spray either liquid or dry product, when the control means is placed into one of a plurality of xe2x80x9cfirst positionsxe2x80x9d with respect to the cap member, the inlet means of the cap member communicates with the ambient atmosphere and delivers ambient air to the container and one of the plurality of product apertures communicates with the outlet means of the cap member and the carrier stream flow passage, whereby undiluted liquid product is drawn from the container and diluted by the carrier stream in the carrier stream flow passage and diluted product is discharged from the sprayer head while ambient air displaces product drawn from the container. Likewise, when the control means is disposed into another of the first positions, a different dilution ratio of the liquid product may be effectuated.
When the control means is placed into one of a plurality of xe2x80x9csecond positionsxe2x80x9d with respect to the cap member, one of the plurality of carrier stream inlet ports communicates with the carrier stream flow passage and the inlet means of the cap member and delivers a portion of the carrier stream to the container. At the same time, another of the plurality of dry powdered product within the container apertures communicates with the outlet means of the cap member and the carrier stream flow passage, whereby the portion of the carrier stream delivered to the container mixes with dry powder, viscous liquid or gelatinous product, within the container and the mixed carrier stream and product is drawn from the container and diluted by the carrier stream in the carrier stream flow passage whereupon the diluted carrier stream and product mixture is discharged from the sprayer head. As should be apparent, when the control means is placed into another of the second positions, the product may be dispensed by the sprayer at a different dilution ratio.
When placed into a third position with respect to said cap member, the control means prevents communication between said carrier stream flow passage and both the inlet means and the outlet means of the cap member, whereby only carrier stream fluid is discharged from the sprayer head. Or, in the case when carrier stream flow is terminated, sealing the container openings.
The control means may assume the form of a reciprocable plate slidingly connected to the cap member or a rotatable disk rotatably connected thereto or any number of configurations. The plurality of product apertures preferably includes at least a first set of product apertures of varying sizes for dispensing a mixture of carrier stream fluid and either liquid or dry product from the container at various dilution ratios. Alternatively, the plurality of product apertures may also include a second set of product apertures of varying sizes. In such case, a user may selectively dispense liquid product from one container at various dilution ratios through one of the first and seconds sets of product apertures. The user may then reuse the liquid product container or replace same with a container holding powdered solid highly viscous liquid or gelatinous product. Thereafter, the user may manipulate the control means such that the sprayer apparatus dispenses product through the other or both of the first and second sets of product apertures to achieve variable dilution ratios of product to be discharged.
The present invention further provides a sealing and selection member for any type of application and/or mixing system that incorporates the selectable product apertures directly into the sealing element itself. This would allow the use of fixed apertures in the valve body itself in a preferred diameter to insure proper tolerances are met for optimal performance of the aspiration principal.
Other details, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description of the presently preferred embodiments and presently preferred methods of practicing the invention proceeds.